Reflection
by Chlumpy
Summary: Four years have passed since Shadowblaze's execution. Things began to turn for the better. Princess Celestia got married after all. Peace and harmony reigned in the kingdom. Sadly, all of that changed one night at the Gala...
1. prologue

**Reflection**

**Introduction**

Two stallions walked through the dimly lit hallway. The police ponies acknowledged them with a respectful nod. They stopped behind a metal door, and a stallion pulled out a set of keys. He unlocked the door, and the duo stepped inside.

The room was lit even less than the hall. A single lightbulb hung from the ceiling, illuminating the center of the room. A stallion sat hoofcuffed in a chair, his head resting in his front hooves on the table. He looked up as the two stallions took a seat next to him.

He took in the newcomers features. The stallion on his right was a white Pegasus, and his bright blue eyes seemed to smile. The other, was a purple Pegasus. His muzzle was set in a frown, and he looked at the hoofcuffed pony in contempt.

"Who are you two?" The stallion asked. "Where's Twilight? Please tell me she's okay!"

"Miss Sparkle is fine," the left stallion replied. "This is my partner AR, and I'm Delta. We're freelance detectives, and we've been hired to get the truth out of you."

"I don't know what happened at the Gala that would get me arrested. I'm innocent!"

"I believe you."

"What? Why?"

"Because I saw what happened. You didn't do anything wrong. Not even before then."

"It's true," AR said. "You don't have a file full of paperwork."

"But if the Police, and the Princesses know I'm clean," the stallion frowned. "Why would Celestia throw me in jail?

"It's because you don'thave a file!" AR grinned, and Delta sighed.

"AR's right. You don't have a file. No school letters, no I.D. not even a birth certificate!"

"What!" The stallion gasped. "That can't be right, I lived in Ponyville my whole life! Surely you've asked my neighbors!"

"I'm sorry sir, but you simply don't exist."

"Your neighbors told the Police," AR continued. "That you suddenly showed up one day, four years ago."

"That's why we were hired. Not just for this 'crime' Celestia arrested you for at the Gala, but to find out everything about you."

Delta leaned over the table, and looked the teary eyed stallion in the eyes. "Who are you? Who are you really?"

"Where do you want me to begin?" The stallion asked.

"Go back to four years ago," AR said. "Preferably when you started working at Ponyville's library."

"Alright...wait is that a tape recorder?"

"Yes," Delta said. "This will let us listen to your story again, to look for contradictions. Protocol and that stuff."

"Take all the time you need," AR added. "There's no rush, especially concerning a story like yours."

"I'll keep that in mind," the stallion replied. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"If you're innocent," Delta stated. "You don't have a reason to be. Like I said though, I believe you are."

"Thanks. I'm ready to talk now."

Delta nodded at AR, and the Pegasus hit the record button.


	2. Chapter 1

**Reflection**

**Chapter 1**

_Four years earlier_

The stallion walked the rustic streets of Ponyville. Residents were up and about this morning, a few stopping to wave at their friends or buy from the many shops. None gave him any regard.

_Why should they? _The stallion thought. _I'm just a face among the crowd._

He always had been. For years he lived on these very streets, never asking for food from the same pony twice. Ponies tend to remember those who beg. Especially when they have black fur, white hair, and no cutie mark.

Luckilly, with enough caution, ponies would only remember him if they thought hard enough. There was always a certain risk though. He couldn't risk having friends. They'd only pester him with questions, or regard him as a failure when they found out he was homeless.

The Earth Pony waited patiently in line at an apple stand. A filly with a big pink bow in her mane was doing her best to advertise the fruit. "C'mon y'all! There aint no other apples as tasty as ours! Put 'em in pies, fritters, and even cheese! I know it sounds weird, but trust me on that!"

As the filly displayed her product, a mare collected the bits that customers payed her. The mare tossed them into a chest, then hooved over the fruit. The stallion could've sworn he saw a Diamond Dog drool as it took a bite from the apple it purchased.

_Wait...Diamond Dog? _The stallion rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't halucinating. The hound was still there, wagging his tail happily as he returned to a hole by a tree. It jumped down and covered the hole back up.

While the Treaty of Four didn't disallow Diamond Dogs from interacting with the ponies above their tunnels, relations were uneasy between the two races. He didn't blame the dogs for what they did, but he knew that wasn't the case with so many ponies.

_War, _he thought. _No good comes out of it. No matter how noble the cause, you're killing needlessly._

True, he had hid during The Fires; but had returned to see the utter devistation that was left. He realized then, that violence was never going to be an answer to problems. He is, indeed, a pacifist.

"Next customer!" The mare hollered, beaking his thoughts. The stallion blinked, seeing the huge gap between him and the salespony. With an embarassed smile, he took his place, glad his black fur hid his blush.

"Howdy," the orange mare said. "What can I get you today?"

"Just one Gala apple please," the black pony replied in his soft baritone. "It should be all I need for now."

"Alrighty then. That'll be two bits." The mare searched for her customer's apple, while he desperatly looked for the money he didn't have. "You know, I don't think I've seen you here before. You new to Ponyville?"

"No ma'am. I've been here my whole life."

"Huh. You'd think I'd reconize you, seeing how there's not too many other folks with your fur color."

"I'm just a face in the crowd ma'am."

"Seems like it. Anyway, here's your apple." She set the fruit down, and the stallion sighed.

"I'm sorry, but there's no way I can pay you for that."

"Come again?"

"I don't have any bits on me right now. I'm sorry. If you want, I'd gladly work for-"

"Keep it."

"What?"

"Keep it. We grow plenty more over at the farm."

"Oh...thank you. Really."

The mare smiled. "No problem sugarcube."

"Thank you. I owe you one."

The smile on her face seemed to falter. "Go on now, don't want to hold back that line behind you."

The stallion nodded, leaving with the apple in his mouth. With food out of the way, he could relax in the fall air. He eventually found himself in front of Ponyville's library. The red door had the open sign mounted on it.

_Well, _he thought. _I always did like to read outside. Maybe that mare'll let me get a free book._

With a heavy sigh, he quietly stepped inside. He was surprised on how...homely the library felt. It was as if the librarian lived here. He browsed the shelves, wondering where the mare could be. He pirked his ears at the hoofsteps sounding through the tree.

He quickly hid behind a bookcase as the hoofsteps grew closer. "I can't do this by myself," a voice said. "I need someone who can run library when I'm gone."

"That's why you have me," another replied. "I'm your number one assistant, remember?"

"Yes, but you're asleep when there's so much work to do at night. Owloycious can only do so much. I need another pony to help me, especially since...the war. I can't deal with that extra stress at night."

"Well, I guess I'll just get a help wanted sign up in the win-"

"I'd like to help," the stallion interupted, entering the two's sight. They screamed, backing away. "No wait! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Kinda hard not to, sneaking up on us like that," the baby dragon said. "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?"

"Well, I uh...yes. Yes I do. But you mentioned job, so I couldn't help but overhear. I can leave if you want."

"Yeah, you _should _leave."

"Spike be nice," the Unicorn scolded. "We need somepony's help, and he's willing to help us."

"He broke into our house."

"Wait," the stallion said. "You two live here?"

"Mmhm," the mare replied. "We've been here for two years. I thought everypony in Ponyville knew that?"

"Well...I don't get out too much. I knew you worked here, but..."

"Shy?"

"Not really, just cautious. I try not to scare people in general."

The dragon huffed outwardly. "Well, you're doing a lousy job."

"Spike," the mare shouted. "That's enough! Either you shut your mouth or you're not getting your allowance this month!"

The dragon clamped his mouth tight.

"So," the stallion said. "You mentioned a job?"

"Yes," she replied. "I need an assistant, someone to help run the library. It's just the basics, cataloging books, keeping things clean, that sort of thing."

"Alright. I'll take the job. When do you want me to start?"

"Today if you can." The stallion nodded. "Great! Follow me, I'll show you around."

The ponies left, leaving the dragon muttering under his breath as he put books away. The mare showed him the various rooms of the library, and he was surprised that the tree was in fact a home.

They took a seat in a study. "Oh my gosh," the mare said. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Nice to meet you miss Sparkle," the stallion replied.

"Just Twilight is fine."

"Alright."

"So, aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"I...I can't."

She frowned, tilting her head. "Why not?" The stallion was silent. "You're not a criminal are you?" No reply. Twilight leaned forward in her seat. "Hey, you can trust me. I'll be your friend."

The black pony shook his head. "Too risky."

"Risky?"

"For me. I can't risk having friends."

"Why?"

The stallion closed his eyes. Too many questions. "Because...they'd be made fun of and my heart would ache."

Twilight quietly looked at him in concern. The two sat in silence for what seemed lime hours. Finally, he continued. "I'm homeless. I'm a failure. I never knew my parents and I lived on the streets, sleeping in trees."

He paused, tears beginning to form. "I don't even have a cutie mark... It's too risky because I'd let any friends down. I'd be abandoned the moment they knew..."

He put a hoof over his eyes, sniffling. Twilight layed a hoof on his free one. He looked over, surprised to see her eyes beginning to fill.

"I don't think you're a failure. I don't care if you're homeless. I don't care if ponies will scorn me. All I care about is my friend's well being."

"Really?"

"Really. There's a spare room in the basement. You can live here if you want."

"But won't that look weird? A stallion living with you?"

"Not with you being my assistant."

"Twilight...why are you doing this for me? We just met."

"This is what friends do and you need one. I want to be your friend."

"Thank you Twilight...for being my friend."

"You don't need to thank me."

The two sat quietly once more. "Twilight," the stalliion said. "I want to tell you my name. My name is Blackjack."


	3. Chapter 2

**Reflection**

**Chapter Two**

"So that's it?" Delta asked. "That's how your life as we know it began?"

Blackjack took a shakey breath, nodding. "That's it. What else do you want to know?"

"Let's talk about your cutie mark," AR said. "It's bound to give us more information!"

"Alright...what about it?"

"What does it symbolize?

"I'm musically talented."

"Mr. Blackjack," Delta growled. "A recollection on _how _you got your cutie mark would be most helpful.

"Alright, where should I start?"

"A day or two before you get your mark."

'-'

_Two years ago_

It gets wild sometimes whenever Twilight left Blackjack and Spike in the library to have some time with her friends. She'd come home to books scattered around, shelves toppled, and a bipedal stallion giving a young dragon a noogie.

After a rigorous scolding and threats to kick both out of the tree, Twilight made Blackjack and Spike come to an agreement to never mess up the library again. However, that didn't stop the dragon from upholding his childish antics.

"Spike!" Blackjack yelled, chasing the teenage dragon down the library stairs. "Give me back my journal!"

The dragon spread his wings and flew to the top of a bookshelf, landing softly. He held Blackjack's journal in his claws and opened it. "Huh?" Spike asked. "There's nothing but music notes in here."

"Exactly," Blackjack glared. "I've been writing songs all month! Now give it back!"

Spike tossed the stallion his journal, swishing his tail on the bookshelf. "Why would you want to write songs BJ? The last I checked you still don't have your..." He stopped, seeing the stallions hurt look.

"Sorry Blackjack."

"It's okay. Maybe I'm just destined not to have any talents." He opened his journal, sighing. "You know, I even came up with lyrics for this one. It's called Winter Joy."

"That sounds like a good one BJ, can I hear it?"

"Spike, I don't have a talent in singing."

"Neither do a lot of ponies, but they can still sing. C'mon Blackjack!"

The stallion sighed, then sang his song.

_"There's a season which I hold so dear, I'm jolly whenever it is near. Even though I enjoy the Summer sun, I only love one season. Winter. Oh Winter!"_

_"When the Pegasi put the clouds in the sky, everypony heads out to see the snowballs fly. When I'm ever caught in the middle, they can't help but giggle at poor snow covered me. Can you see why I love that season? It's called...Winter. Oh Winter!"_

_"But when it's time to go inside, I always stay behind. Just to see the snow fall down on a moon-lit night. Then when I go back to my house so cold, there's one thing that will never get old. It's a wonderful thing called... Hot chocolate. Hot chocolate!"_

_"There's a season which I hold so dear, I'm jolly whenever it is near. Even though I enjoy the Summer sun, I only love one season. Winter. Oh Winter. That's my Winter joy."_

"Hot chocolate?" Spike snickered. "That wouldn't have to do with the Cutie Mark Crusaders making you into a snow pony would it?"

"Shh! I thought we'd never speak of it again!"

Spike glided down to Blackjack, still laughing. When he calmed down, he patted the stallion on the back. "That's actually a really good song. I'm surprised you could read the words with all that spit on the pages."

"I make it a habit to write with hands. I havn't slobbered on a page yet."

"At any rate, we need to put some sound this song. Let's head over to Blues' Music Shop and borrow a piano."

"Let's not."

Spike frowned. "I thought you're over with being shy?"

"Not shy, just cautious."

"Not this again! Blackjack, you're not homeless anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I'm cautious now because I'm a grown stallion with a blank flank."

"You have nothing to worry about BJ. Besides, I have a feeling that this could be your special talent."

'-'

"Welcome to my store," a blue Earth pony smiled. "I've got all the instruments you can imagine."

Blackjack examined the shop while Spike made a deal with Blues. The stallion wasn't kidding about what he had. There were cymbols, trumpets, flutes, kazoos, guitars, even a few lutes were in the shop.

Spike joined his friend. "I got a piano over in the practice room. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Spike left, and something caught Blackjack's eye. In a display case was a violin. The most beautiful one he ever saw. It was a lovely mohogany, with a glossy finish.

The bow was similar, but there was something unique about it. Instead of the traditional white that the string was colored, it was black as night.

"You like it?" Blackjack turned to see Blues' smiling face. "It's a beauty, that's for certain."

"No kidding. Whoever made it put a lot of time into it."

"I wish I knew who _did _make that violin, because they deserve a medal. But I'm pretty sure who owned it." The stallion took out a key and opened the case, taking out the instrument.

"I found this a few days after Shadowblaze's execution. I was with the soldiers in his war camp, seeing if there was anything of value. It was inside a chest, all by itself. As you can see, this can catch a high price just for its beauty alone."

"How much is it?" Blackjack asked.

"Twenty bits."

Blackjack's eyes widened. "That cheap? It's worth about two thousand!"

"That's what I thought too. But, I'm pretty sure I know who the owner was. Take a look." The blue pony pointed to an F-hole, and Blackjack peeked through. Inside was Shadowblaze's mark and a name. Hearth Fire.

"Okay, ignore that last price. That violin's worth two million."

"Wrong again pal. You see, there's two reasons why this violin's so cheap. One, I'm not going to make this more expensive than the lives he took and two, I'm making it as worthless as he was."

"That sounds reasonable. Twenty bits it is."

"You're going to buy it?"

"Yes sir. Even though I might not play it, it would look nice in my room."

Blackjack hooved Blues the money, and the stallion gave him the instrument, bow, rosin, and a free case. He thanked the blue pony and found Spike playing a lively tune inside the practice room.

"What's that you have there BJ?" Spike asked, taking a break.

"Hearth Fire. Shadowblaze's violin."

Spike stared at the stallion, then broke into laughter. He stopped when he saw the mark inside of the violin. "Sweet rubies..."

"Yeah, I know."

"Uh, how does it sound?"

The stallion smiled, rosining up the bow. "Let's find out."

Spike showed the stallion how to tune the strings, and how to hold the bow. Not wanting to get any spit on the work of art, Blackjack became bipedal and held the instrument under his arm.

Spike put his friend's journal on the piano's music stand, opening it up to Winter. "You _do _know how to read music, right BJ?"

"The library has a whole section on the subject."

"Oh yeah." The dragon cracked his knuckles and put his fingers on the piano keys. Blackjack raised the violin to his chin, resting the bow on a a string. With the tap of a hoof and foot, the duo played the song.

When they finished, Spike looked at Blackjack curiously. "I didn't know you played violin."

"I don't. I only know what the notes are. I've never even held a violin before now."

"Well that's weird. Maybe you're just a fast learner."

"Maybe."

'-'

The two went home in high spirits. They both knew that Blackjack had a talent in music, they just had to find out if it was the key to getting his cutie mark.

"Where have you two been?" Twilight asked as they walked into the library. "I've been worried sick!"

"We were just playing some music," Blackjack replied. "I think Spike and I have something special going on."

Twilight tilted her head in curiosity. "You play music?"

"Just started today. I think this might be my special talent, if I practice."

"Practice?" Spike asked. "You don't need practice! You should've seen him Twilight! I don't think even Applejack can play a violin like that."

"That's an interesting idea," Twilight said. "Blackjack, you two could compete for the title of the best violin player in Ponyville. I remember Pinkie Pie saying something about a music festival in a few days. You should enter."

"We'll see," the stallion replied.

'-'

_One week later_

Blackjack walked through the fair grounds, carrying his violin in its case. Today he would find out if it wasn't luck that gave him his talent. He found the stage in the center of the grounds; several ponies were seated, enjoying the performance of a local band.

Blackjack smiled at the sound of the music. It was one of the few things that made the normally stone-faced stallion truly smile. The song ended and Blackjack gave a respectful stomp of hooves. The Mayor stepped onstage as the band packed up and tapped a microphone.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," she announced. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the twenty-third annual Equestrian Music Festival."

The audience gave a round of applause, the Mayor raising a hoof for silence. "This year, Ponyville has the privilage of hosting this event, and I umderstand that we have a few aspiring musicians looking to show their talent to you all today."

"So without further ado, please welcome Ponyville's own Applejack and Blackjack to the stage."

With another roar of hooves, Blacjack stepped onto the stage. The orange mare was right across from him, tipping her hat in greeting. He gave his signature half-grin and waved back. They both bowed at the audience, then shook hooves as the applause ended.

"Well," Applejack said into a microphone. "It looks like we have a crowd here."

"Yep," Blackjack replied. "I hope they're ready for a show."

"Sure they are! Why else would they be here?"

"Corn on the cob?"

Applejack rolled her eyes. "You and your corn obsession."

The audience laughed as the stallion's blush shone through his fur. "AJ, can we get this contest going? Please?"

"Alright corn-colt, get your fiddle."

"I prefere calling it a violin."

The ponies got their instruments out of their cases; the two held magnificant pieces of craftsmanship in their hooves. Tightening their bowstrings and quickly stroking the hairs with rosin, the two ponies were ready to begin.

"Mares first," Blackjack said. "Good luck."

"You're a real gentlecolt BJ," the mare replied. "I wonder if you'll still be when I beat you."

Blackjack smiled and set his instrument down. "Alright Miss Apple, show us what you can do."

"Gladly." Appejack stepped to the center stage, holding her instrument in hoof. "I think everypony out here knows the Earthen Harvest."

The audience smiled in anticipation. Applejack raised her violin to her chin and stuck the bow in her teeth. Then, she played. It was a lively song; the rustic quality of Earth Pony music soon had the audience clapping and stomping to the beat.

Blackjack couldn't help but dance along as his friend went on. His hooves moved along the planks quickly, lively. He would've been surprised at his skill in dancing, but was too caught up in the music to care. With a final pull of the bow, Applejack finished her song and took a bow.

The thunder of hooves bid the orange mare farewell as she stepped away from the spotlight. "So," she said casually to Blackjack, putting her fiddle im its case. "How do you like them apples?"

"Soup for the soul," Blackjack replied, loud enough for the audience to hear. "It felt good going down, and I think I speak for everypony in the audience by saying that?"

The stallion wrapped a foreleg around his friend, who had her hat pulled down shyly over her face. Blackjack grabbed a microphone so he could be heard above the roar of applause. "Fillies and gentlecolts, the fabulous Applejack Apple!"

The applause grew ever louder as Applejack reluctantly took another bow. She walked back to Blackjack, hugging him tightly as the clapping continued. She lifted up her hat, and Blackjack could see tears in her eyes.

"I've never been so embarrased and happy in my life," she said into his ear. "Thank you BJ. Thank you."

The ponies stopped hugging as the audience quieted down. Applejack punched the stallion in the shoulder playfully. "I like corn on the cob as much as anypony," she said loudly, walking back to her case. "But honestly, you have some issues boy!"

The audience laughed again at the blushing stallion. Blackjack walked to a microphone and sighed shakilly into it. Another bit of laughter. Blackjack grinned. "Says the mare who salivates whenever the 'A-word' is mentioned."

"And what would that be?" The mare rolled her eyes.

Blackjack grinned ear-to-ear, replying in a perfect impression of Big Mac. "Apples."

There was more laughter as the black stallion was playfully hit repeatedly by Applejack. She quit and grabbed her own microphone. "The Comedy Fair was two months ago in Manehatten," she scolded. "This is the Music Festival, so get on with the music corn-colt!"

With one last bit of laughter, Blackjack retreived his violin as Applejack returned to her spot behind the stallion. "Unless a Unicorn's planning on reading my mind," he said. "Nopony in the audience is going to know the song I'm about to play. I don't even know. We'll just see what happens."

Blackjack readied his instrument, taking deep breaths. He could feel the excitement in his chest. His heart boomed melodically, the double thump adding more and more excitement until he felthe would burst. Calm. Calm is what he needed. Breath in. Breath out.

He closed his eyes, just focusing on breathing. He didn't feel the bow move when it did, but he heard it. The long, sad sound echoed throughout the festival grounds. More notes, woven together without thought followed in beautiful harmony.

Any festivities outside of the performance area stopped. The sound of the slow, sad music demanded to be heard. Blackjack slowly added another note and stopped. He opened his eyes and noticed the strings of his violin were the slightest color of gold.

He smiled. Then he played a much faster paced song. It sounded sorrowful, but it was quick, even lively. It was like Pinkie Pie being in charge of an orchestra. Lively in tempo, but rich and hypnotic in sound.

Finally, the stallion ended his song with a few rapid strokes of the bow. The next thing he heard was like standing in front of a stampede. The applause. He bowed and found Spike in the audience, pointing at the stallion wildly.

Confused, Blackjack examined himself. _My mane's fine, _he thought. _My fur's the same color, my cutie mark is unique as usual, my tail is not on fire, I have n-_

Blackjack looked at his flank. It was no longer bare. A Trebel Cleft with a violin bow crossing over it now covered his flank. _I have a cutie mark. _Blackjack showed the audience his discovery. The thunder grew with the requests of an encore.

The stallion looked at his violin, a grin on his face. _Shadowblaze was a monster, but he knew quality when he saw it. _"I'm guessing you guys want an encore?" He asked into a microphone.

A few cheers answered his question. "I'll give you one, but I need a partner. Applejack, what do you say we give these ponies a show?"

The mare was at his side in a heartbeat. "Do you know Lord of The Dance?" Applejack asked.

"Only in name, but that shouldn't be a problem. Shall we?" The two ponies raised their bows. The twenty-third Equestrian Music Festival would be one to remember.


	4. Chapter 3

**Reflection**

**Chapter Three**

"Interesting," Delta said as he took a note. "So you had never played violin before?"

"Yes sir," Blackjack replied. "I know that sounds weird, but similar things have happened. Just look around, there's plenty of stories like mine involving cutie marks."

"That may be true, but something about yours seems a bit...strange. Did you say the strings glowed?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure out if Shadowblaze enchanted it. It hasn't done that since then."

"I still can't believe that guy played music," AR said. "That's the last thing you'd expect from a demon."

"AR," Delta warned. "Let's get back on topic. Blackjack, how many times did you play violin these previous years?"

"Just once a day, except on holidays it never seemed to end. Why?"

Delta wrote another note. "I was just wondering. You're sure it never glowed again?"

"Yes."

"I see...AR, stop the tape, we're done for today." The Pegasus did so as Delta went to the wall intercomm. "Officer Clover, would you escort this stallion to his cell?"

_"Yes sir."_

"Cell?" Blackjack asked in alarm. "I thought I would be kept at home! You know I'm innocent Delta!"

The pegasus sighed as the door opened. "I do, for now. Until AR and I can fit everything together and present evidence, you need to be in custody." He waved a hoof and the officer made Blackjack stand.

"Don't worry though," AR said softly as the stallion went out of sight. "You'll be out in no time. Count on it."

'-'

Twilight literaly jumped to answer the phone. _Please be him, _she thought. _Please oh please! _"Hello?" She said.

_"Twilight?" _Blackjack asked.

"Thank goodness! Are you okay BJ? Everyone in town is worried sick!"

_"I'm alright Twi, just a little nervous. Jail's not too homely if you ask me."_

"What?! I thought you would be put under house arrest?"

_"I did too, but the police were just trying to calm us down. I'll be out soon though, I have two P.I.'s trying to prove my innocence."_

"Private investigators? Who hired them?"

_"The police."_

"They want to help you?"

_"Yeah, I mean they were hired to find out the truth about me. To see if my record's clean or not, which as everypony knows, it is."_

"Why would the police hire two P.I.'s then?"

Blacjack didn't reply. "BJ?"

_"...I don't have a record. I don't have any papers, I.D., or even a birth certificate. I don't even exist."_

Twilight gasped. "That can't be right! There has to be something!"

_"There isn't. That's why they were hired, to find out who I am."_

"You're getting a trial right?"

_"Yeah, at least...give me a few more minutes will you?"_

"What?"

_"Sorry, I'm running out of time. I'll get a trial, don't worry...alright! Let me say goodbye! Twilight, I have to go."_

"Goodbye..."

_"Bye, I l-"_

The call ended suddenly and Twilight put her head in her hooves. _What am I going to do? _She thought._ Blackjack would never do something like this!_

But Shadowblaze would, another part of her said. Twilight shook her head furiously. _Don't think like that! He's gone! Blackjack hates violence! Doesn't he...?_

A knock on the door broke her thoughts. She began to rise from the couch when Spike loudly announced, "I'll get it Twilight!" She sat back down and managed a small smile. Spike came back into the living room. "There's somepony here to see you."

Twilight's smile turned to a frown as two stallions entered next to Spike. "You must be Miss Sparkle," the purple one said. "I must say, I've heard much about you."

"Who are you two?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes! Forgive our rudeness ma'am," the other one said. "I'm AR and he's my partner, Delta. We're Private Investigators."

"We're here to ask you a few questions," Delta continued. "May we sit?"

"Yes," Twilight nodded. "Spike, would you get these gentlecolts some refreshments?"

The dragon left wordlessly as the stallions sat down across from Twilight. "Now," Delta said. "Miss Sparkle, you are aware of the murder of Prince Blueblood, correct?"

"Yes," the unicorn replied. "Who did it though is something I don't know."

"Has Princess Celestia told you why Blackjack was arrested?" AR asked.

Twilight shook her head as Spike wheeled in a cart of tea and snacks. Both stallions took a cup of tea, AR dropping several sugar cubes into his. "Well," AR continued. "You're not going to like this. He has been ranked number one in the list of Equestria's Most Wanted, as well as being accused of the murder."

"What?!" Twilight shouted, a beam of magic shooting out of her horn in suprise. The beam scorched part of the ceiling, leaving a smoking black mark. "That can't be possible!"

"He's not a murderer!" Spike added.

"Son," Delta said. "Please exit this area, we're in an interview at the moment."

"The name is Spike, and if you don't mind, I'm trying to comfort my friend at the moment." The dragon laid down next to Twilight, wrapping his tail around her protectively.

"Let's get back on track," Delta continued. "Now, AR and I have been hired to find out why Blackjack would murder the prince and to investigate his history. But, we were not forbidden to prove him innocent."

"Why would you need proof?" Twilight asked. "He has papers and he's not a violent pony."

"Violent ponies don't always murder either. As for the papers, he has none."

"Yes he does. He had to register at the mayor's office as a resident of Ponyville. He brought them with him."

The stallions looked at each other. Delta quickly wrote in his pad. "That's news to us," AR said. "Thank you."

"Next question," Delta said. "How long have you known Blackjack?"

"Just four years," the mare replied. "But we're close."

"How close?"

"Close enough, I suppose. I let him stay here didn't I?"

"He told me that was an act of compassion."

"He needed my help and I was willing to get him back on his hooves until he could provide for himself."

"It didn't happen that way though did it?" AR asked. "Why?"

"I didn't want him to be alone again."

"We also had too much fun together," Spike said.

Delta sipped his tea, eyeing Spike. "This one's for you. What do you know about his violin?"

"Shadowblaze used to own it, uhm, the bow hair's black, and it's in great condition."

"What about the strings? Are they magic?"

"I think so, I mean they glowed during the Music Festival."

"What happened when they glowed? Did it sound different or did something catch on fire?"

"It did sound a lot prettier when the strings glowed, peaceful even. I felt calm, like all my problems were gone."

Delta wrote in his pad. "Thank you. Last question. Did you see anything unusual at the Gala?"

"Other than a dead Blueblood and guards taking Blackjack away? No. Everything was...perfect."

The stallions rose and thanked Twilight. "We'll get to the bottom of this," AR said. "Don't worry."

'-'

Blackjack sat on his cot inside the cell. Solitary confinement, he was told. Because he was too dangerous. _Dangerous? _He thought. _I'm a pacifist. _He pulled at the scratchy orange jumpsuit he was forced to wear. _But this suit could make me dangerous._

"Package," an officer said, sliding a small box through the gate. "Try not to get too excited."

Blackjack retrieved it and sat back down. A note was taped on top and he read it.

_Blackjack,_

_I found this on the palace floor and thought you'd want to have it back. The police checked it sure enough, but as you see, it got through. Try not to lose it again buddy, especially what's inside._

_Stay strong,_

_Big Macintosh_

Blackjack opened the box and pulled out a locket. He smiled slightly, opening it. Inside was several pictures of his friends and a few with him. On one side of the clasp was a picture of Twilight that was taken the night of the Gala. A ring was on that picture and Blackjack picked it up.

"Thanks Mac," he said with teary eyes. He put the ring back and closed the locket, putting it around his neck. "I'll be out soon." The black stallion laid down and let sleep slowly take him.

'-'

_"I decree," Celestia shouted above the frenzied crowd. "That Blackjack The Fiddler is to be executed for his crimes against Equestria and the Crown!"_

_Chains wrapped around the stallion's body and the courtroom went dark. He could not move and breathing was hard. He heard a gunshot and collasped._

_'-'_

Blackjack woke up, his breathing heavy. _It was just a dream, _he thought. _I'm not going to die. AR and Delta won't let me down._


	5. Chapter 4

**Reflection**

**Chapter Four**

"We're going to let him down?" AR asked. The duo were at a local café in Canterlot, discussing their current case. "I mean, we come all the way from Manehatten to have another unsuccessful case? We made a promise Delta!"

"You made a promise," the purple pegasus replied. "I don't like it either, but unless we can find his files to prove that he's not a terrorist, our case runs on the word of civilians. You and I both know Princess Celestia will condemn him unless we also prove that he didn't murder Blueblood."

AR put his head in his hooves and groaned. "Why do our last cases seem so much easier right now?"

"Maybe because we know this stallion's innocent? There aren't any eyewitnesses that we know of and Blackjack wasn't anywhere near Blueblood when he fell. Something else is happening here...let's take a trip to the castle. Maybe we'll find more evidence there."

'-'

"Well he doesn't look any different," AR said, pointing at Blueblood's corpse. "Sprawled out on his stomach with a few broken bones. Dead as usual."

"Right," Delta replied. "But because he was pushed? I don't know. What's this powder around him?"

"Rosin," an analylist replied. "From a bow."

"The prince never played though."

"Yes, but as you know, the murderer was a violinist. After a long night of playing, he was bound to be covered in the rosin and by the looks of things, rubbed some off when he pushed the prince."

"Actually," AR said. "I don't think he was pushed." The stallion rolled the corpse over, a viollin bow sticking out of its chest. "Rather, he was stabbed with the killer's own bow."

"You didn't see this before?" Delta asked.

"N-no," the analylist replied. "His suit was covering it up."

"And yet you did not notice the blood on said suit?"

"I-I thought his bones had torn through his skin!"

"You're doing alot of thinking and not enough observing, aren't you? Take the bow back to your lab and get a DNA match on the hairs. If I'm right, this will be the key to our client's fate."

The analyist carefully took the bow out of the body and walked out in shame. "Step two," AR said. "Find his papers."

"That's where the hard part is," Delta replied. "Miss Sparkle claimed that Blackjack had papers. But we looked through our own database and there's nothing about him, not even a name. Let's head back to Ponyville and check town hall for anything."

'-'

"Certainly," Mayor Mare said. "I have the documents you're looking for." The three sat in the mayor's office, the mare going through various file cabinets. "Now let's see...Berry Punch...Blackberry Tart...Black Ice...aha! Here we are, Blackjack." She passed the file to the investigators, opening the folder.

"Blackjack the fiddler?" Delta asked. "What's his last name?"

"He doesn't have one," the mayor replied. "I thought you would know that sir."

"We're pretty much in the dark about this guy," AR said. "All we know is that he's been accused of the murder of Prince Blueblood."

"Everyone in Ponyville knows that. We're not too happy about it either. Heaven above! I honestly can't believe that Blackjack murdered! He's not a violent pony."

"That's why Delta and I are here. This file may be the only way we can prove Blackjack innocent. Provided it contains what we need, of course."

"I believe it does. Here's his birth certificate, document of citizenship, and a wedding license he had me keep until the lucky mare said yes."

"Wedding license?" Delta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I think he said he was going to propose at the gala..."

Delta took a note and examined each document closely with AR. The birth certificate stated that he was twenty-five and was born in Appleoosa hospital, but the text was faded at some points and they could not read who his parents were.

The document of citizenship was dated correctly. The document was signed four years ago. The wedding license was recent and only needed one more signature to be complete.

"Is there anything else?" AR asked.

"No," the mayor replied. "Unfortunatly, this is all I have. You may have to check with your superiors-"

"They don't have anything," Delta said. "This is all new for us, besides his name being on the most wanted list."

"That's why he was arrested?"

"Along with being accused of murder."

"Hmm...well gentlecolts, I can assure you one thing."

"What would that be?"

"Even if you cannot find any solid evidence, know this: almost everyone in Ponyville either knows Blackjack or knows somepony who does. I assure you, if you ever need more than his friend's testimonies, the entire town will be willing to speak up."

"That's very kind of you, but I doubt a jury from Canterlot would be willing to bend to all those claims, even if they're true."

"There needs to be documented proof of his background," AR added. "Even if we find it...Celestia makes the final judgement. I don't think she'll condemn him, but if after seeing her face at the gala..."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try," the mayor said. "Please, ask around town. You'll see what I'm talking about. You might want to stop by Sweet Apple Acres first."

"The place where that wonderful cider comes from?!" AR asked excitedly.

"Yes. It's just outside of Ponyville. The Apple family lives there and they know Blackjack very well, especially Big Macintosh. He's the stallion's best friend."

"To Big Macintosh it is then," Delta said. "Thank you Mayor Mare."

"Of course! If you need anything else, please let me know!"

'-'

"So," AR said, plucking an apple from a tree. "Why do you think they call him Big Macintosh?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Delta replied. "Here comes somepony."

A teenage filly with a pink bow in her mane walked down the dirt path towards them. "Y'all lost?" She asked. "'Cause this here's private property."

"Our appologies," Delta said, showing his badge. "My name's Delta and he's my partner AR. We're private investigators. We need to ask the Apples a few questions."

"Why? We've never done anything 'gainst the law."

"You're an Apple?"

"'Course I am! Can't ya see the appleblossom on my flank?"

"Look kid-"

"The name's Applebloom."

"You get that additude from a local teenage dragon?!"

"So what if I do?"

"Delta!" AR shouted, shoving his apple into the stallion's mouth. "Let me handle this okay?" Delta looked at him with steely eyes. AR bent over to become eye level with Applebloom.

"Look," he said. "I think you know why we're here. Now, don't say Blackjack's innocent-"

"But he is!"

"Shh...I know. We think he is too, but we need evidece. That's why we're here, because your family knows him so well, you can tell us about him and testify at the trial if needed. Now, may we come inside?"

She nodded her head, wiping away a tear. A bell rang and Applebloom smiled. "Y'all came just in time for lunch too. C'mon!"

The filly led them along the path, Delta eating the apple. "Well you're good with kids," he said. "Lucky you.

"That's because I'm sensitve," AR replied. "I also know when to quit."

Delta rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking."

They arrived at the house's front porch, Applebloom looking the Pegasi over. "Y'all don't have guns on you right?"

"Not presently," Delta replied. "Why?"

"No guns at the table, Grannie Smith's rule." She opened the door and shouted, "Hey y'all, can you get two more plates? We've got company!"

"I told you that Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo can't come over AB," a voice shouted back. "Tell 'em to go home!"

"This 'aint Sweetie and Scoot sis! I don't even know where they live!"

"Then why in tarnation did you bring strangers to the farm?!"

"I didn't! The coppers just walked in!"

"Even more reason not to let them in! Listen here officers, we 'aint done nothing 'gainst the law, so scram!"

"Then I guess your friend will have you to thank for whatever happens," Delta calmly replied. "Not something pleasant, I imagine."

The shutters next to the door opened and three Earth Ponies stood with guns pointed at the stallions. "No guns at the table huh?" Delta asked. Applebloom giggled nervously.

"Now listen here," an orange mare said coldly. "You've got five seconds to give us a good reason why you're here or we'll shoot."

"Eeyup!" A red stallion exclaimed.

"Your time starts now," an elderly mare said as she cocked her pistol.

"Tell them AR," Delta said.

"We're here on behalf of Blackjack the Fiddler," the off-white stallion quickly said, showing his badge.

The three ponies stared slack-jawed. "Soup's on!" The green mare shouted, closing the shutters.

"They seem nice," AR half-joked. "Is your family always this hospitible?"

"I'm sorry," Applebloom replied. "Everypony in town's a bit wound tight since Blackjack got arrested."

"It's alright kid," Delta said. "We're used to this kind of treatment."

"C'mon in y'all," the orange mare said, standing in the doorway. "There's a meal waiting for you."

"Thank you!" AR replied, dashing inside.

Delta and Applebloom followed him in, the mare leading them to the table. "Sorry about that," the orange mare appoligized, setting two extra spots at the table. "The entire town's gone a bit crazy since, well, you know why."

"We understand," AR said. "We're starting to get a little crazy because of what happened too."

"Whatcha mean?"

"It's hard to make sense of what we have," Delta replied, he and AR sitting. "We were told that you are friends with our client. Is that true?"

"Eeyup," the red stallion said as he dished up plates. "'Specially me 'an BJ. We're closer than two seeds in an apple."

"You must be Big Macintosh."

"Eeyup. Y'all met Applebloom already. That's my sister Applejack and this is Grannie Smith."

"I'm Delta and this is my partner AR. Would you mind answering a few questions for us concerning Blackjack?"

Big Macintosh nodded, setting the table. He sat down along with his family and asked, "What'd y'all like to know?"

"How long have you known Blackjack?"

"Oh...'bout two 'an a half years now. I met 'im here at 'th farm when he was helping AJ buck apples."

"Could you both tell us about it?"

"Sure," Applejack said. "BJ and I were just finishing up..."

'-'

_Two and a half years ago_

Blackjack bucked once more, the apples all falling into a basket. "You know what AJ?" He asked, wiping his brow. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have black fur."

"And here I thought you were used to the sun," the mare giggled. "With living outside all your life, you ought to enjoy this kind of thing! Heck, yer just as country as me!"

"It doesn't make me any cooler in the sun though!" Blackjack chuckled, changing into his bipedal form and putting the heavy basket in one of the carts. "Now I might be country, but that doesn't mean I always use the grammar or stop complaining. Be glad your fur isn't as dark Applejack. You won't die of heatstroke."

"Be glad you have black fur BJ, 'cause y'all won't die of frostbite."

The two hitched themselves to their wagons and walked up the path to the barn. They grabbed a bottle of water out of an ice chest and drank their fill, Blackjack pouring the rest on his neck and torso after unhitching himself.

"Save some for later," Applejack laughed. "Or you'll die of thirst."

"I'd rather die thirsty than cool," he replied, helping her unhitch. "Besides, I told y'all 'bout my fur situation didn't I?"

"You also said you don't talk country."

"Hey, I don't see Twilight or Rarity around trying to make me speak grammaticly correct. I like loosen my tounge 'round here."

"Speaking of loosening," a voice shouted. The two looked up to see a red stallion hanging upside down by a rope caught on his hoof in the hay loft. "Y'all think you can get me down b'fore the blood in my leg is cut off?"

"Hang on big brother," Applejack shouted. "We're coming!" The two ran inside the barn and climbed the ladder to the hay loft. Together, they heaved the large stallion up and untied the rope.

"Thanks," he said. "I was starting to get dizzy."

"How'd you fall out anyway?" Applejack asked. "You're alot carefuller than that."

"I was cleaning up 'th hay when I stepped on a nail. I hopped backward a bit too far and fell out. Good thing one of the pullies had a rope on 'th ground and caught my leg huh?"

"Yep, sure is. Good thing we were close too."

"Is the nail stuck in your hoof?" Blackjack asked.

"Nope," the stallion replied. "You one 'o 'th farm-hooves? Never seen y'all before."

"Oh that's right," Applejack said. "Y'all havn't met b'fore have ya? Blackjack, this is my older brother Big Macintosh. 'Course we just call him Big Mac or Mac. This is Blackjack, a friend 'o mine. He offered to help out since one of the worker's out sick."

"Howdy," Blackjack grinned, shaking Big Mac's hand. "I can see why you're called _big. _How much do you lift on a daily basis?"

"Oh, 'bout two-hundred pounds. Yer not too little either are ya? Almost as big as me."

"Well, when you're lifting up boxes full of books and playing violin, it tends to add up."

"A fiddler huh? Oh yeah! I saw you and AJ at the Music Festival together. Pretty impressive, 'specialy since you beat my sis. I'm not too shabby at guitar m'self."

"Really? We'll have to do a jam session some time."

"Alright boys," Applejack said. "Three things. One: Blackjack won by just a little bit. Two: we need to get back to work and three: y'all are still shaking hands."

The stallions looked at their hands and quickly released each other's grasp. "Well this is awkward," Blackjack said.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied. "I think all that needs to be done is painting 'th fence and plowing the Northern field. You can help me plow Blackjack, 'an AJ-"

"Yeah yeah," the mare interrupted. "I'll be painting as usual. Try not to have too much fun without me boys."

'-'

"Y'all doing alright?" Big Mac asked.

"This is harder than it looks," Blackjack grunted, trying to plow at the other stallion's pace. "You've been doing this since you were a colt? You've got a strong will, I'll give you that."

"It's hard work, sure enough. But yer doing pretty good for a rookie."

"Thanks Mac. Is it alright if I call you that?"

The large stallion grinned. "Eeyup! All of my friends call me that. 'Course I like to call them a few nicknames m'self. That alright BJ?"

"We must be friends then, because we're saying each other's nicknames. That was almost as fast as when I became friends with Twilight."

"How is she anyway? It's been a long time since I've seen her. Don't get a chance to go out and enjoy m'self that often, with all this work."

"We should go to a bar sometime, whenever you're free. But yeah, she's doing good. She's busy as ever, I'll tell you that. That mare just loves taking advantage of having a stallion to lift all the heavy things."

"That's right. Y'all said you worked at the library."

"I live there too. She was kind enough to let me in when I was out on the streets."

Big Mac stopped plowing and looked at Blackjack curiously. "Ya live with her?"

"Yeah," Blackjack stopped, wondering about his friend's tone. "I havn't stolen from her if that's what you're saying."

"No, that 'aint it. Y'all aren't sharing a bedare ya?"

"No! I sleep in the basement Mac, gosh! Why'd you ask?"

"Just wondering. Wanted to know if y'all are taking advantage of living with a mare. Otherwise I'd have to tan yer hide."

"Now listen, my barn door doesn't swing that way. I don't think she likes me like that anyway."

"I didn't mean to insult you, just trying to keep my friends safe."

"Aren't we all? No it's alright Mac, I understand."

The two continued plowing in silence for a while and were on their way back when the farm-stallion asked, "But you'd like to have her as a filly-friend?"

"Well, yeah," Blackjack replied. "But like I said, I don't think she likes me the way I like her."

"Ask her out then. It 'aint that hard."

"W-what?" Blackjack stuttered.

"Yeah, ask the filly on a date. You said you'd like to."

"W-well let me t-tell you something Mac! It might be surprising, but I'm shy!"

"Same here, I don't say much in public. But that don't stop me from talking to ponies."

"Really? Have _you _ever asked a mare on a date before?"

Big Mac smiled sheepishly. "Nope. Tell you 'th truth, I'm at the same predicament with a mare I like."

"Exactly. We're both hopeless. Now come on and help me plow this field!"

'-'

"Interesting," Delta said, taking a note. "So that's how you two became friends?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied. "Got closer ever since. We've proved it several times over too."

"Did you ever see Blackjack physically harm someone?"

"Just once, but that was in defence of me 'an Fluttershy, my filly-friend. He didn't do anything permanent and he tried to reason with them. They threw the first punch."

"Tell us about it if you would."

'-'

_One year ago_

"Well look who got some free time!" Blackjack laughed, hugging Big Mac. "Fancy meeting you here! What did you do, have Applebloom do everything that was left?"

"Eeyup," the stallion replied, taking a swig of cider. "Tricked a few of the workers into doing my chores too."

The two were in a local club enjoying themselves. Music was playing loudly and several ponies were dancing along to it. "Well look who it is," Blackjack said, pointing at a trio of mares that had just walked in. "Hey AJ!" Blackjack said. "Fluttershy, Dash. What're y'all doing out?"

"Well I for one am here to say Mac's in trouble," Applejack said. "Rainbow Dash wants to have a good time, as usual, and we convinced Fluttershy to come because she's never been here before."

"Who's taking care of the animals then?"

"Spike is," Fluttershy replied. "He's getting good at it too."

"Well it's nice to see you guys," Rainbow Dash yawned. "If you need me, I'll be partying."

The Pegasus flew off, the other mares following her. Blackjack snapped his fingers, bringing Big Mac back to reality. "What?" Mac asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know," Blackjack replied. "I saw the way you looked at Fluttershy. She'd a good love interest for you buddy."

"Cut it out BJ," the farm-stallion blushed, pushing his friend slightly. "Or we'll start talking about _your _love interest."

"C'mon Mac, I'm teasing you. Besides, I'm serious. Ask her to dance with you."

"Nope."

"Mac, she's sitting all alone. I think a few stallions are noticing too."

"Alright fine! But I'm blaming you if she says no."

"Get going!" Blackjack took his friend's drink and pushed him forward. Big Macintosh nervously walked towards the table Fluttershy was sitting at, trying to act casual. "C'mon Mac," Blackjack whispered. "Ask her to dance."

Blackjack noticed the mare's head nod and he jumped excitedly as the two danced. "Ada boy Mac!" He took a swig of cider, chuckling at the rediculously sized stallion trying to keep up with the much smaller mare.

"Well lookie there," Applejack laughed, joining Blackjack and clapping him on the shoulder. "I suppose you convinced him to be the stallion he is?"

"Mule's more like it, AJ. But with enough of a push, you can see the results. Woah! Okay then!"

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure Fluttershy just goosed Mac."

"Excuse me," the orange mare took a swig of cider. "Say that again." She began chugging her glass.

"I'm pretty sure Fluttershy just goosed Mac."

Applejack spewed her drink out. "That's what I thought you said. Well, seems like she wanted my brother even more than I thought."

"_She _wanted him? Looks like they'll both be happy in that case."

The red stallion and yellow mare stopped dancing and headed over to their friends, hand in hand. "Well BJ," Mac said. "I guess I've got you to thank for this."

"Yep," the stallion replied, smiling. "Are you guys done dancing?"

"Eeyup. I'm 'gon take Fluttershy home."

"Oh c'mon guys, have a drink, stay a while. The night's still young."

"I really need to go. Spike needs to go home," Fluttershy said. "Um, where's Rainbow Dash?"

A stallion flew over their heads, crashing into a table. They looked the way he had come from, seeing Rainbow Dash hovering clumsilly in the air.

"I warned you," she slurred. "Don't mess with me!" She took a long drink and crashed on to a table.

"You guys go ahead," Blackjack grinned. "AJ and I'll see if we can't get Dash sober enough to go home."

Big Macintosh nodded, taking the mare out of the club. Blackjack and his cow-pony friend attempted to get Rainbow Dash on her hooves, but to no avail. "Looks like we'll be carrying her," Applejack said. "C'mon BJ, let's take her home." Together, they picked the mumbling mare up and dragged her out.

'-'

Big Macintosh and Fluttershy walked hand in hand through Ponyville's lamp-lit streets. "So you've been taking care of animals for how long now?" Big Mac asked.

"Eight years," Fluttershy replied. "At least here, in Ponyville. I've been caring for animals ever since I got my cutie mark."

"How 'bout that...if it's not too personal, how did you get yer mark?"

"Well, Rainbow Dash was about to race these colts who were being mean to me. When I waved the flag, the wind pushed me off the clouds and I was saved by butterflys. They set me down on the ground and I was able to convince the animals that I wasn't scary. That's how I got my cutie mark."

"Huh. That's not what I figured."

"What do you mean?"

The red stallion chuckled. "I knew you were great at talking to animals, but those butterflys on yer flank made me think. My pa once told me butterflys were always out looking for flowers prettier than they had just landed on. That's how I thought you got yer mark...because animals, especially butterflys...think you're-"

"Well isn't that cute," a voice slurred voice said. "Big Red's got a filly-friend." A black stallion emerged from the shadows along with a blue Earth Pony and a brown Unicorn.

"Blackjack?" Big Mac asked.

"The librarian?" The stallion laughed, punching Mac in the gut. The farm-pony collapsed, the wind being knocked out of him. "The fiddler? Sorry big guy, he's not around." The stallion snapped his fingers and his two goons picked Big Mac up and held him in place.

"The name's Black Ice numbskull! Heard of me?" He lit a cigarette, blowing the thick smoke in Big Mac's face.

"Can't...say...I have," the stallion coughed. "You look like a Smokey."

"Ohhh!" The black stallion laughed, his goons joining in. "Red's got jokes! I've got a joke for you, big guy...what's black, blue, and red all over? Well, here's the punch line!" He punched Big Mac in the jaw and twice in the gut again. The stallions holding him let go and the black one kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Fluttershy yelled. "Please stop!"

Black Ice snapped his fingers and the other two picked Mac up again. He turned around, smiling. "Well hello there babe," he said, fixing his jacket. "What's a filly like you doing with a chump like him?"

"I-I-I...He was taking me home."

"Really? Well, how 'bout you forget the big guy and we'll go back to my place," he leaned in close to the mare, putting his arm on the wall. "How's that sound?"

All Fluttershy could do was wimper. "Or we could do this here and now," the stallion continued. "What do you think boys?" His goons laughed.

"No! You leave us alone and go back to the bar you came out of," Fluttershy was using The Stare now, glaring at the stallions. "It's stallions like you that cause so much pain to others!"

"Ooh feisty," Black Ice said. "Tell you what, we'll let Red go if you and I have a bit of time together. Deal?"

"No deal!"

"Babe," the stallion whispered, putting the flat of a switch blade on her cheek. "I don't think you've got much of a choice." He grabbed her, laying his lips on her throat.

"Black...jack," Big Mac wheezed.

"I told you I'm not that pushover, you numbskull!"

"But I am," Blackjack said, coming into the light. "There's streangth in being a pacifist pal. Would you mind explaining why you're beating my best friend and assaulting a former General of Equestria?"

The other black stallion put his knife to Fluttershy's throat. "I don't see any medals on her," he said. "Besides, what're you 'gonna do, call the police?"

"Not yet," Applejack said, joining Blackjack. "I'm going to make this a family matter." Her eyes were feiry and her body was tense, ready for a fight. "You picked on the wrong family, you drunk colt!"

"Red here isn't in any position to help and I doubt our 'General' here can. Besides, there's three of us and only two of you."

"Guess again," Rainbow Dash said, hovering in the air. "The orange mare and I also happen to be former Generals ourselves."

"Ice," the brown stallion said. "That's the mare that hit Dusty!"

"So she is," the stallion replied. "Alright boys and girls, if you take one more step, I might get nervous." He brought his knife closer to Fluttershy. "Get the picture?"

Blackjack raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure hurting her is a good choice?"

"You trying to mess with my head fiddler?"

"No, I just want you to consider the consequences. First, you're already going to be charged with assault, so that's at least a year in prison. Secondly, you're going to be charged with murder or attempted murder if that knife cuts my friend's jugular. That can be life sentence or execution."

"And your point is?"

"You can only be charged if we tell the police."

"You're right..."

"Yo Ice," a stallion said. "These ponies giving you trouble?"

"Dusty! Took you long enough."

"I got knocked out by the babe with the rainbow-colored mane. I was also telling the rest of the boys about it." Two Diamond Dogs grabbed Applejack from behind and two Griffons did the same to Rainbow Dash.

Black Ice began to laugh. "That's my boy! So fiddler, looks like you're all alone. That's too bad. Dusty! Take care of him for me."

"You got it Ice," the grey Pegasus replied, cracking his knuckles. He got into a fighting stance, advancing towards Blackjack. "Let's see what you got book worm."

"Can't we talk about this?" Blackjack asked, ducking under a right hook. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Then that means more fun for me!" Dusty's fist landed on Blackjack's left eye and he punched left and right, on his face and body. The stallion drove Blackjack to the wall, beating him senseless. He drove his fist into Blackjack's gut repeatedly and the black stallion fell to the ground. He turned around, smiling.

Blackjack spit on him. Dusty whirled around, touching his neck and examining the bloodied spit. "That's a death sentence pal," he snarled. "You're going down!" One of the Griffons yelled in pain as Rainbow Dash bit him. She freed herself from the other one and swooped down at the Pegasus, tackling him.

Applejack stomped her hooves down on her captor's paws and helped Blackjack sit up. "Thanks," he said, trying to stand. "I'm alright...I think."

"Stay down BJ," she replied. "You need to rest. We'll take care of these thugs."

"Get them!" Black Ice yelled. His goons begain to fight; the ones holding Big Mac were knocked out however, because he had slipped out of their grip and knocked their heads together. He helped Applejack with the two Diamond Dogs, the mare jumping up and kicking one of the mutts' snout with a sickening crack.

"A little help here," Rainbow Dash yelled. Dusty and the two Griffons were chasing her through the air and she was doing her best to keep them away from the wounded Blackjack and Big Mac. "Get your rope AJ!"

"You got it RD!" Applejack shouted. She untied the rope from her belt loop and knotted it, forming a lasso. "Two hog-tied Griffons coming up," she continued, twirling her lasso. "Just keep 'em still for me!"

"I'm trying!" She hovered in the air, the two Griffons darting towards her. "Now Applejack!" She dropped down and the orange mare's lasso roped around the goons, smacking them into each other. They fell like dead weight and Applejack tied them together.

Big Mac kept the Diamond dogs away from Blackjack, changing to his pony form and bucking a dog in the chest. He flew backwards onto the Griffons, the three knocked out cold. The other dog dug his fangs into the stallion's forleg and shook him like a rag doll. Mac cried in pain, kicking the mutt repeatedly.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack jumped onto the dog's back, forcing his mouth open. He turned around, finding the two mares frowning at him. He smiled sheepishly and together, the ponies kncoked him out.

"Just like old times," Rainbow said, clapping her friend on the shoulder. "Don't you think?"

"Yep," Applejack replied. "Except we were armed then."

"Girls," Big Mac interrupted. "I'm bleeding over here."

Applejack pulled a bandana out of her pocket and tied it around her brother's leg. "Alright you good for nothing stallion," she said, turning to face Black Ice. "Let Fluttershy go right now!"

"Hmm," he replied. "Let me think...no! Dusty!"

The stallion landed next to him. "Yeah?" Dusty asked.

"Take my knife and run Red through would ya?" He gave his goon the blade and the Pegasus smiled.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Rainbow yelled, getting in a fighting stance. Applejack did the same.

"No," Blackjack said. He shakilly got to his hooves and stood protectively inbetween Dusty and the mares. "This is my fight."

"So the fiddler decides to fight," Dusty laughed. "I giving up your pacifism so early?"

"No. I am a pacifist because I have seen what fighting can do to ponies. I do not wish to fight you, but I _will _defend myself and my friends from harm." He got into a fighting stance and he narrowed his eyes, focusing.

Dusty frowned and the two began to circle. Dusty thrust the knife at Blackjack, who moved out of the way. While the Pegasus was vulnerable, Blackjack grabbed his arm and punched his wrist, making Dusty drop the knife. Blackjack kicked it out of the way and ducked under a right hook.

As he came back up, Blackjack delivered an uppercut to the stallion's jaw. Dusty backed up and massaged his jaw, looking at the black stallion with hate. He charged, throwing punches at Blackjack. He took a few, then countered with a body shot. Blackjack drove Dusty back, breaking hia nose with a quick jab.

The black stallion punched left, right, and ducked under another punch. He rose up, jabbed twice and delivered another uppercut. Dusty fell back, knocked out. Blackjack turned around and gasped. Black Ice cocked his pistol, pointing it at Big Mac.

"Nice knowing you Red," he grinned. "Rest in peace!"

He fired. Blackjack fell in front of his friend. "Blackjack!" Big Mac yelled, checking on the stallion. He looked at Black Ice in hate, trembeling in anger. "Why you son of a mule!" He rose and advanced towards the stallion, changing into his bipedal form.

Fluttershy bit her captor and flipped him over. He landed hard on his back and the mare punched him, knocking him out. "That's why I'm a General," she said. "Sorry about that." She ran to Big Macintosh and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine," the stallion replied. "But we need to take Blackjack to the hospital."


End file.
